mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprinkle Medley
Sprinkle Medley, or April Showers, is a female Pegasus pony with a Celeste coat, Persian green mane and tail, baby blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a raining white cloud. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with White Lightning. Her color scheme is similar to those of S02E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Melody", Micro 04 Unnamed Mare - Pegasus Artist, Micro 08 Unnamed Mare - Michiru Kaio/Sailor Neptune, Friends Forever 11 Unnamed Filly - Medley, and Unnamed Girl #16 and resembles that of a 1983 pony called Medley. She has a speaking role in Rainbow Falls and in the German version of The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.__TOC__ Depiction in the series vest.]] Sprinkle Medley is commonly featured as a background pony in Ponyville and Cloudsdale. She makes her first appearance in episode 1 in the town hall, waiting for the appearance of Princess Celestia and her act of raising the sun for the Summer Sun Celebration. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Sprinkle Medley appears as part of the weather team. Unlike the majority of weather team members, her vest frequently appears with a white band around the openings, and in place of the sun symbol is a white star. Aside from Sprinkle Medley herself, only Rainbow Dash wears a vest like this. In Sonic Rainboom, Sprinkle Medley works in the snowflake-making section of Cloudsdale's weather factory, and she later appears in the audience at the Cloudeseum. She also appears, with orange eyes, as an entrant in the Best Young Flyer competition; her tag number is obscured. She knocks on Rarity's door and receives her announcement that she's "going to be a while." Sprinkle Medley is seen frequently in Hurricane Fluttershy; she is one of the many Pegasi that help create the tornado for Cloudsdale. .]] Sprinkle Medley appears in Canterlot and later in Ponyville in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, in Canterlot in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and in Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In Bloom & Gloom, Sprinkle Medley appears fleeing from a swarm of twittermites. In Tanks for the Memories, she moves clouds with other Pegasi in preparation for winter. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, she appears at the Grand Galloping Gala. In Slice of Life, she appears at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, she appears in Ponyville's shared dream. In Rarity Investigates! she watches the Wonderbolts practicing at the stadium from the stands. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, she puts a new flagpole on the playground during the reprise of The Pony I Want to Be. In What About Discord?, she appears in Ponyville while Twilight Sparkle and Spike walk to Carousel Boutique. She also appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in films When Midnight Sparkle opens a dimensional rift to Equestria, Sprinkle Medley flies over Rainbow Falls with "Serenity" in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Other depictions IDW comics Sprinkle Medley appears in , struggling in a tug-of-war contest against Princess Luna, Big McIntosh, Minuette and Golden Harvest along with Shoeshine, Daisy and an unidentifiable pony that already fell in the mud. Sprinkle Medley appears on the cover of , in which she walks along with Princess Cadance, Lemony Gems and other ponies. Other media Sprinkle Medley, along with nine other characters from the show, appears in a promotional image shown on the MiniMini+ website, the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Facebook page, and the interior of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One DVD set packaging. She and "Parasol" are flying above Ponyville. Merchandise A Sprinkle Medley mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2013 as part of the ninth wave of mystery packs, which is one of the sources of her name and lists it with a trademark symbol. According to the collector card, Sprinkle Medley "enjoys guessing what the weather will be like!" A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung" image for mystery packs depicts her wearing her Winter Wrap Up vest. Sprinkle Medley is also named with a trademark symbol on her Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #23 C. On at least the DVD Season Four Disc 2, closed captions for the episode Rainbow Falls refer to Sprinkle Medley by the fan-given name "April Showers". Quotes :"who are you? are you trapped in there? Oh wait, I just made you." :— My Little Pony Facebook post Gallery See also * References de:Medley es:Medley it:Sprinkle Medley pl:Medley pt:Sprinkle Medley ru:Спринкл Медлей Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters